


Misguided Wishes

by Blufyr3 (orphan_account)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Drugs, F/M, Mild Gore, Mind Break, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reverse Rape, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Blufyr3
Summary: A sexually frustrated Rukia decides to take advantage of a sleeping Ichigo. Unfortunately, things don't go quite the way she planned.





	Misguided Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a repost of story I wrote about two years ago on Fanfiction.net. I deleted it a couple of months back to avoid my account getting removed and I've been meaning to post it somewhere else . I shortened it to a one-shot for now until l have a chance to rework the later chapters into separate stories. I don't plan on continuing it beyond this as I mostly posted this for those who enjoyed reading it on Fanfiction.net.

           Moonlight streamed through the windows of Ichigo Kurosaki’s room. Ichigo himself lay sprawled over his bed, mouth hanging open as he snored. In his closet, muffled gasps could be heard. Wearing only a pair of tiny white panties, Rukia Kuchiki vigorously moved two fingers in and out of her pussy. She gritted her teeth as she struggled to generate enough pleasure to finally cum. Yet the tight folds of puckered skin stayed dry, and no amount of force from her hand seemed to be able to lubricate them.

            “Come on!” She muttered, her petite hips jerking back and forth against her fingers.

            Half an hour, she gave up and flopped against the cool mattress beneath her. It was always like this. No matter how hard she tried, nothing seemed capable of eliciting any sort of sensual reaction from that damn hole. Dildos proved equally ineffective; even the electric ones, at full power to boot. But, Rukia was reluctant to break her hymen on her own. She wanted the real thing, not a toy inside of her, opening her up, filling her body to the brim. She rolled over, and pulled back the door. Ichigo slept soundly, occasionally muttering something about chicken Hollows at the store. Rukia shook her head, and closed the door. No, Ichigo was definitely not ready for this kind of thing. Not yet, at least. If only he wasn’t so thickheaded than maybe…if only there was something she could use to knock him out completely, then she could have as much fun with him as she wanted…

            _That’s it!_

            Rukia hastily pulled on her nightclothes, and slowly opened the closet door. Ichigo grumbled, and turned over in his sleep. Good. She crept out of the room, and walked into the bathroom. Rukia opened the medicine cabinet, grabbing a bottle of sleeping pills. She screwed off the lid, and poured out a dozen pills. Would that be enough? Probably. She only vaguely understood how these worked, but considering that his father took eight different pills to get even a wink of sleep, she figured that four more wouldn’t kill him. Replacing the bottle into the cabinet, she grabbed a glass off the sink, and filled it with water. The pills jostled around her pocket as she closed the cabinet, switched off the light, and entered Ichigo’s room once more.

            “Dammit, not strong enough…still not strong...enough…” Ichigo muttered in his sleep, his hands feverishly brushing against the sheets.

            _A nightmare? He usually doesn’t make this much noise till he’s close to waking up though… I’d better hurry…_ Rukia placed the glass on the nightstand, and crushed each of the pills into a fine powder using the blunt end of a ruler. Shoveling as much of the stuff as she could into the glass, she swirled it around with her finger than waited till the liquid was mostly clear. _Now for the moment of truth._ Gently, Rukia raised up Ichigo’s head, and tipped the glass’s contents down his throat.

            Nothing happened for a few minutes till Rukia noticed his breathing slowing, and the tension fading from his muscles. She carefully prodded his side with a finger to see if Ichigo would react. Nothing. Rukia touched his face, and still no reaction. Deciding to step it up a notch, she grabbed his arm and jerked it back as hard as she could. Nothing.

_It worked._ Rukia thought as a strange bubbly sensation built up in her stomach, and spread throughout her body. She was nervous, and excited as well. Ichigo lay sound asleep, but she felt certain he wouldn’t be moving anytime soon. Good, now to turn him on. Physical actions might not work, so perhaps something else will… Rukia searched around the room till she found his phone. Flicking back the screen, she loaded up a lewd site, and clicked on a random video. The gasps of young women in orgasm filled the room at maximum volume causing Rukia to nearly drop the phone in shock. She turned down the volume. The noises dimmed to a soft chatter. Sighing with relief, she wiped her brow. That a close one, she didn’t want to get his family involved in this…affair…of theirs. Rukia placed the phone next to Ichigo’s ear, and waited.

           For a while, he didn’t even react. Rukia paced around the room, impatient for him to get it up already. She furtively glanced over at him from time to time, but Ichigo continued to sleep on. An hour later, she glanced at his groin and was surprised to see a well-defined lump there. He was bigger than she expected. Rukia swallowed her nerves down, and stripped off her nightclothes. She would be lying if she said she didn’t do so in a rather erotic manner: As she removed each layer, her body seemed to move in a sensuous, seductive dance. Rukia brushed strands of her long, dark hair from her eyes before straddling the boy. Ichigo was still very hard, and she could feel it beneath her panties.

            _Just how big was he?_ Curious, Rukia pulled down his pants, and found a swollen rod, curved and slightly moist at the tip. Rukia pushed his boxers down, and held in a cry of shock. It was _huge_. At least ten inches in length, and nearly half that size in girth. Ichigo grunted, and Rukia froze in place. However, he made no further noises after that point. Rukia took off her panties, lazily tossing them aside before stroking his considerable length. It sprang up, quivering like a flexible steel blade. Rukia smeared a bit of pre-cum off the tip, and opened her mouth to take a deep breath. But, before she could, Ichigo suddenly grabbed her by the hair, and forced her open mouth over his cock. Rukia gagged, and struggled against his iron-hard grip. His muscles were tense, his breathing a series of fitful gasps, but Ichigo groaned as he jerked his hips and rammed his considerable manhood down the young woman’s throat.

“Wha – ?! Mmff! Ack!” Rukia’s words were abruptly pushed back down her throat, and her voice grew hoarse.

            _Dammit! What happened?!_ Rukia desperately pressed her hands against Ichigo’s waist as she tried to break loose from his hold. But, Ichigo responded in no way to her attempts to escape. If anything, he seemed to be only even more aroused by this. His rod rapidly revved in and out of Rukia’s petite throat, soaking itself in her saliva, and making it nigh impossible to breathe. _Enough of this!_ Rukia took matters into her own hands, and bit down on the steely cock in her mouth, drawing blood from it. To her horror, Ichigo showed no signs of relenting, and instead continued to pound her throat with _increasing_ force till her jaws were forced apart, and tears of pain began to well in her eyes. As his speed increased, his manhood became engorged, swelling to nearly twice its original size before unleashing a flood of hot cum down her throat. Groaning, Ichigo’s cock wetly smacked against the side of Rukia’s face as he pulled it out, and lay back in bed. Rukia supported her shivering body on her hands and knees, barely keeping back a wave of vomit at the disturbingly bland, yet pungent taste in her mouth. _It’s like sweat in the form of goo._ Rukia shuddered at the thought, and glanced back at Ichigo. He was watching her. His eyes were open, but completely unseeing, the pupils and sclera a black void of nothingness.

           “I-Ichigo?”

            He said nothing, but he moved faster than she ever thought imaginable. His body became a blur as he vanished than reappeared behind her. A hand grabbed her by the hair, and wrenched her body flat against his. Rukia opened her mouth to call for help, but Ichigo’s other hand wrapped around her throat, squeezing her vocal chords to a bloody pulp. Warm blood pooled from the gash in her throat, but Rukia still writhed in her attempt to break free. Yet, the lustful beast that was now Ichigo Kurosaki would have none of that. He smacked a hand across her buttocks, and bent her small body over his lap. Rukia could feel the tip of his rod pressing against her stomach as he slapped her taut ass till she lay still, and demure. Without warning, he swung her body onto the bed, her breasts now firmly pressed against the soft fabric, her ass in the air in a humiliating position. Shaking, Rukia tried to inch forward, but another brutal blow to her haunches stayed her resistance. She felt his hands pry apart the smooth, pale humps, and a warm, wet object slither over her anus. A scream was wedged in her throat, yet no sound came forth as Ichigo began to eat her out from the behind. His tongue lapped over the crack, and pushed back the taut folds till they finally blossomed, opening as Rukia’s mind nearly went blank with mixed pain and pleasure. She tried to gasp in shock, but only coughed on her own blood as Ichigo slowly slid his tongue out of her ass. A moment later, something much larger was pushing against that same spot.

            _No, not like this!_ Rukia silently begged something, or someone to help her, but there was no such thing to come. Only the powerful thrust of a young man’s hips as he entered her ass with his shaft of superheated iron. She held back a scream as he began to push back, and forth inside of her, his cock feeling as though it were splitting her body in two. As tears ran down her face, Ichigo tangled the fingers of one hand in her hair while his other groped at her breasts, twisting one of her nipples. As Rukia’s vision began to flicker from the shock and pain, Ichigo pulled out of her, and wrenched her mouth open. He then shoved his throbbing cock down her throat to release another wave of cum into her body. Afterwards, trails of the liquid ran down Rukia’s throat, and gleamed in the moonlight over her gently curved breasts. She was shaking constantly, but Ichigo forcefully threw her against the bed. Rukia grasped at the sheets, her fingers running through the cool fabric. So soft, so fragrant, yet so cold…she desired nothing more than warmth, light, something other than this freezing slab of fabric that forced her back against the wall. Suddenly, Ichigo spread her legs, holding them up at angle, so Rukia’s ass was lifted from the sheets. She weakly resisted, but stopped the moment his tongue began to wet her pussy. Rukia jerked in discomfort as Ichigo slowly spread the petals of her dry flower till she could feel the icy air flowing over them. She bit her lip, and held back another scream as his tongue tunneled its way down her cunt till it prodded her G-spot. At this, Rukia writhed in ecstasy, and Ichigo seized this opportunity to began sucking her cunt till Rukia felt as if her body were on sexual overdrive, every nerve, and every fiber of her being alight with sheer, unassailable bliss as Ichigo ate her out till she felt as if she would burst. Her body jerked once more, her hips popping back as she came in his mouth. To her surprise, Ichigo greedily sucked up the fluid till Rukia lay limp against the bed. But, he wasn’t finished with her just yet. Ichigo allowed her to lie back against the bed, but he spread legs once more.

            _No…no…_ The thought flickered away like a dying candle caught in a breath of winter wind as Ichigo spread her cunt apart with two fingers. She shook in anticipation, dread filling her body as he moved his cock forward. As the tip pressed against her cunt, Rukia’s body tensed like the arc of a bow before it fires as his fiery rod ripped her apart. This time, she released a series of coughs and wet gurgles as Ichigo broke her hymen, and tears poured from her eyes. Blood splattered over the bed, and Rukia protested, writhing around like a fish out of water as inch after inch of his cock forced its way into her body. The thing got thicker, and wider towards the base, so Rukia choked back a cry of resistance as it punched its way through her cunt, and Ichigo’s balls slapped against her entrance. Spent, Rukia weakly looked up as Ichigo began to move inside of her, his shaft pounding a smooth rhythm against her puckered flesh. As she felt his cock grow in size, Rukia knew what was coming next. She whimpered, but could make no other noise as he came so intensely that her body went numb from shock as she came as well. Groaning, he pulled his limp cock out of her, a pool of cum filling the creases in the mattresses as it flowed from Rukia’s cunt. Unable to take anymore, Rukia slipped away into unconsciousness with only one thought in her mind: _I got what I wanted…didn’t I?_


End file.
